American Horror Story/S
Salty Sam Goodman Santa Monica In the year 2010, L.A. homicide detective John Lowe took his wife and children to a beach in Santa Monica as his way of apologizing for being on a two-day bender. John's young son, Holden, was riding a Merry-go-Round when he was abducted by an unseen assailant. John spent the next five years believing his son was dead, and it eventually took its toll on his marriage. Scarlett Lowe Scarlett Lowe is the second child of John and Alex Lowe, and their only daughter. She is the younger sister of Holden Lowe. Alex once reminisced about how she never quite felt the same connection with Scarlett as she did with Holden. Around the year 2010, Scarlett and Holden were playing at the beach. A video was taken of them, which Alex would look at years later. In 2015, five years after Holden disappeared, Scarlett had a surprising reunion with him. She befriended a boy named Lachlan Drake at the Hotel Cortez, who brought Scarlett down to an empty swimming pool, which contained several glass coffins. Holden was inside one of the coffins, appearing no older than he did when he was abducted. Scarlett followed Holden to a playroom where she tried to encourage him to return home, but Holden told her that he was home. Scarlett tried to take a selfie of Holden and she, but her brother's image appeared blurry in the photograph. She told her parents that she had seen Holden, but they didn't believe her. At a family council session, Scarlett again spoke about seeing Holden at the hotel, but Alex thought she was saying this merely to hurt her. Scarlett is later removed from John's custody when he fires his gun around her in an attempt to kill Bartholomew, the infant son of Countess Elizabeth that snuck into his luggage. Once Alex, Holden and John leave the Hotel in order to rekindle their lives as a normal family, Scarlett is puzzled with how they will explain Holden's appearance as he is the older sibling yet still resembles a baby, also wondering how Alex and Holden will eat since they are vampires. Scarlett later learned that John Lowe was a serial murderer dubbed The Ten Commandments Killer. After satisfying his pathological need to take victims who violated the Biblical commandments, John was shot and killed and became a ghost - forever trapped in the Hotel Cortez. Only once per year, on Devil's Night, could he materialize before the living. Each year, Scarlett would visit the Hotel Cortez for a family reunion with John, Alex, and Holden. She continued this practice as late as 2022. Serina Belinda Serina Belinda was a news reporter and rival of Beverly Hope, who despised her as Serina would use acts of seduction to climb her way to the top, among giving news reports that weren't seen as serious in Beverly's eyes. Under orders from Kai Anderson, Serina is stabbed to death by his clown gang while doing a report on puppy adoption along with her cameraman, Cole. Shelley Spalding Spalding was a house servant for the Salem coven of witches based out of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies in New Orleans, Louisiana. Spalding was in love with a witch named Fiona Goode and was obsessively loyal to her. In 1971, Fiona murdered the Supreme of the coven, Anna-Leigh Leighton. When an inquest was formed to look into the matter, Spalding cut out his own tongue so he could not be forced to verbally betray Fiona. Fiona respected this and kept him by her side throughout the remainder of his life. Spalding died when he was stabbed in the chest by a neophyte witch named Zoe Benson. His spirit remained in the school as a ghost where he then orchestrated the downfall of Delphine LaLaurie. As a ghost, he became the guardian of a stolen infant whom Marie Laveau had intended as a sacrifice before her own descent into Hell. Spalding's position as caretaker of the school was assumed by Kyle Spencer, but his ghost presumably still haunts the halls of the building. Spivey Stan Stan was a white male in his late thirties or early forties who lived in Los Angeles, California. Stan worked as a tour guide on the Eternal Darkness Tour, which explored the most haunted locales in the city, the most infamous of which was the notorious "Murder House", which had been the scene of numerous grisly murders dating back to the 1920s. During one of the tours, Stan instructed one of the passengers in the tour bus, Vivien Harmon, to remain seated as they were not allowed to approach the house directly. Vivien however, was actually the owner of the Murder House. Stanley Stanley was a grifter con-artist, always looking for the next quick buck. He aligned himself with Maggie Esmerelda as his associate and brokered a deal with the American Morbidity Museum to provide them with genuine human oddities to help boost their sales. This brought him into contact with Elsa Mars, who was the owner of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities - a sideshow carnival operating out of Jupiter, Florida. Stanley introduced Maggie as a medium to help get her foot into the proverbial door, and he smoothed over Elsa's rough edges with promises of helping her to jumps-star a career in Hollywood. Stanley blackmailed Dell Toledo into providing him with a freak to take back to the museum. Dell murdered the tiny Ma Petite and Stanley sold her corpse to the museum where it was kept in a glass container filled with preserving fluid. He was also responsible for mutilating Jimmy Darling, cutting off his "lobster hands" and selling them to the museum as well. Through the course of events, Maggie began to develop a conscience, and distanced herself from Stanley and his actions. Desiree Dupree, the three-breasted woman, learned the truth about Stanley and exposed him to the other members of the carnival. The freaks avenged themselves upon him by cutting off his arms, legs and tongue and imprisoning him inside of a chicken coop as the carnival's newest geek (replacing their previous Geek, Meep, who had died). What became of Stanley following these events is unknown, but in all likelihood, he died soon after. Stevie Nicks Stevie Nicks is a singer-songwriter known for being the co-lead vocalist of the rock band Fleetwood Mac, as well as her solo career. Misty Day is a superfan of Stevie and can be often heard listening to her songs. She is also revealed to be a white witch and wishes Madison Montgomery, Zoe Benson, Queenie and Misty good luck when they partake in The Seven Wonders test to determine which one will be the newest Supreme. Stranger